Bear Witness
This quest is available once you complete the quest Contract Renegotiations. Within the game menu, this quest is preceded by Looks Can Kill and followed by Cyclops Problems. Description In an outer region, there exists a legend of a princess who saved the kingdom by offering herself to a red dragon, the most terrifying of dragons. Now, a new religion worshipping her has sprouted up. The Church cannot condone anyone worshipping anything that is not their goddesses, so this concerns them. The request is that you present yourself as a holy knight representing their religion, and slay the Red Dragon by the power and protection of their gods in order to spread their word to the unenlightened populace. Completion message You defeated the red dragon alone. Strategy You must do this quest alone without the help of other players or NPCs. At Dragon's Haven Inn, change your party join settings to "Join Off". Alternatively, switch off NPC join settings in Game Options 2 and remain offline. The Red Dragon is the third strongest enemy in the game behind the Ancient Dragon and the Demon King. He is even stronger inside the treasure room. But, although the battle is difficult, he's easier to defeat than the Arch Demon due to the fact that the dragon doesn't call allies to distract you. Equip weapons and accessories that do damage to draconic foes. Make sure you also wear a pendant that grants immunity to burning. If you are facing him for the first time, make sure you bring at least a Potion or Invigorating Dram to restore your health, Strong Draught to do more damage, and an Elixir if you can get one. The Red Dragon is actually easier to defeat alone than in a party since you can more easily focus on him without losing sight of your position. Try to make him go towards either corner so that he doesn't move too much, making him easier to evade. With a Fighter and an Amazon, the best way is to attack him on the air to avoid his powerful claw and bite attacks, being always ready to evade when he is about shake the ground and make rocks fall, then quickly attack with Cyclone Masher or Brandish and the once again in the air to repeat the sequence. The Dwarf can alternate between bombing the dragon with Eagle Dive and throwing the rock to keep distance, but if the Dwarf is strong enough, he can even use Frenzy in combination with Rock Skin and Toughness to deal more damage after the Red Dragon finishes an attack. The Elf can keep her distance with her arrow attacks, using Power Shot while jumping to avoid the dragon's attacks or by using it safely at a distance in combination with Clone Strikes. Both the Sorceress and the Wizard will probably defeat the Dragon more easily thanks to their spells. The Sorceress should use Protection to minimize damage, Create Food to keep herself healthy and calling bones to use as distraction with Animate Skeleton. The Wizard should use Slow and that will make the battle much more easier. They both should also attack the dragon with aerial attacks to avoid the dangerous ground attacks, using weapons with Ice damage to maximize results. Due to their attacks, they can actually attack and get away instead of relying on air attacks. The room before the Red Dragon has some runes. Occasionally, the runes available will be S and B. When that happens, make sure to use your green S rune to create the combination S-B-S (Strength Beyond Strength) and immediately rush to the Red Dragon and attack him with gusto while the invincibility lasts (try Meteor Swarm). With practice and at higher levels, you'll probably find the Red Dragon easier to deal with solo than the Killer Rabbit. If you have problems to complete this quest, tune down the difficulty level. Video(s) Navigation Category:Quests